Bad Wolf
by Samara Connor
Summary: The two words Bad Wolf have been spread out for Rose and the Doctor to find. What happens when a bunch of supposadly dead Time Lords come to Roses rescue. Well read. There are more char. give me time. Oh i had rewrite this twice with a cat on me.


AN/ Okay this is my first _Doctor Who _fan fiction so don't be to harsh. I have been trying to write a Fan fiction for _Doctor Who_ since the 1st episode of season 4. This is my umpteenth try. And I deciced to not give up. So please read and review. Oh...I dispanded this I might bring it back who knows. I am bored and at my Grandmothers house. And need somithing to do so I am posting the one this I have to post.

Disclaimer:Okay I have just gotten bacl to writing disclaimer so hear you go. If I owned Doctor who I would be rich, I would be a better writer, and I would have a Nintendo DS. So please don't sue!

"Mum where is my history text book!" Her brother yelled

"John are you telling me you did not finish your work?" She asked as she handed her brother his history book "Mum is already at work. And if you had been up, you would have known." she said picking up her things.

Her phone wrang she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Scarlet I need you, here now. Nick is already here."

"John come on." she said hanging up her phone

"What? Some misson?"

'I don't know but Nick is there." She grabed her stuff and she was gone at once.

Rose Tyler's POV

"Mournin' rose." said Mickey walking in

"Mourning Mickey." she said looking up over her pile of paper work that had been building up

"Where is scarlet?" Mickey said looking around for the young girl

"At home with her brother. Pestering him to get his work done. So he does not have summer school."

"At least she tries." Said Pete walking in "Rose have you turned on your computer this mourning?"

"No why?"

"Something's up with them."

Herminia-Scarlet Tyler

She flipped on her computer and signed into the Torchwood data base and a face popped up giving her a cheerful welcome.

"Good morning Miss Tyler."

"Mournin' Susan? Can you tell me where mum is?"

"She is in her office with Mr. Tyler and Mr. Smith."

"Thanks Susan."

"You're welcome Miss Tyler."

She walked into her mother's office.

"What's up?"

"The whole computer system is down." Her grandfather replied

"No it is not I just used it."

"Will you just see if you can figure out what is up?" her mum asked

She pulled her mother's computer up they were write. But as she looked everything over what had not been working started working.

That is odd she thought to herself.

Rose POV

"There you go." Scarlet told her "Mourning Grandfather, Mourning Mickey."

"Morning Scarlet." Said Mickey Happily

"Mourning Scarlet." Said Pete giving her a hug

Her daugter looked down at her watch.

"I have to get to school." She said Running out of the office. "Bye."

"And they wonder why she is always doing something." She mumbled

Scarlet's POV

"Your late Herm." Said her friend Tami who was standing out side her locker picking up her books

"I had to take care of some stuff at mums work. So whats going on that I had to be at school early." She joked with her friend

"Go look at the notice board you will find out." She put her things for her first class of the day in her bag and went and looked. She saw at once why she had to be there. The last play for the year had been set as Romeo and Juliet her favorite play. And when she saw that she had been casr as Juliet she almost screamed.

"You happy?" Tami asked

"I am ecstatic. But you disserve the part." She told her friend truthfully

"I always have the main role. You deserve it." Her friend Said "Did you happen to see who romeo was?"

She looked up to find her friends name the boy she liked printed as the male lead.

"Your Joking!" she muttered "Tami Uzimakie, How did yo pull this off."

"Didn't do any thing." she said truthfully

"What si he going to say though?"

"He can do whatever he pleases. Though I might not be as happy. If he drops out."

"Where is he by the way?"

"No idea. I think I saw him this mourning. But I m not sure."

"Dillon Bryant skip class that is a first."

"That is my job and I do it very seldom." she said pouting

"You used to." she said taking a drink of water out of her water bottle

"I did didn't I."

"Mournin Tami. Mournin Scarlet." Said her brother walking over

"You remember to take your history book OUT of your locker." She said and her brother turned back to his locker and opened and took out his book. And followed the two up the stairs to the library

"James have you seen Dillon?"

"No I thought you had ." He said "Was he at torchwood when you left." He asked

"Don't think so. He would have no reason to be there this earily in the mourning." she said returning her book to the librarian and going and picking out some more.

"You have a point." Said Tami "You guys got you history projects done?"

"Almost. , I have only a couple more things to do. You?"

"I need to finish the ending and I will be done with my power point on acient Egypt. John:

:I have not started." Mumbled John for which he resezed a slap across the head for "Ouch."

"John if you just aplt your self you would get done. You would ace your classes and you would have more time to do other things." Said His sister Which at this moment Dillon came running in.

"Late." Both girls said they had agreed to meet at school early every day so they could figure out was going on that day. Today she came to school earily but even for the regular time he was late.

"What." he looked down at his watch. "Sorry."

"It is allright." She said handing the librarian the books.

"You read the notice board yet?" Tami Chirped

"No why?"

"We will look later." Scarlet said Looking at her watch "Okay is it me or is my watch messed up." she said sticking her books in her bag trying to get through the crowd of sreaming girls

"No it is the play." said Ian walking up next to the girls

"Oh forgot. Always to loud today."

"Today is going to stink." Said Ian

"Why?"

"Because as soon as any of the popular girls see your name on that list as the female lead. And you deserve it."

"That is what I said." Said Tami

"Let's get to class." She said at the sight of one of the popular girls "see you later, John." She said Stepping into her home room

"Good morning Mrs. Clapper." said Scarlet

"Mourning Scarlet, Tami, Ian, Dillon. Have you gotten your projects done for Miss King." She asked as the sat down in her front row

"Almost." they all replied

Rose's POV

Torchwood was boring compared to traveling with The Doctor. She knew she should have told him the truth. Rose knew that deep down, the Doctor deserved to know, he above all others … but she just couldn't. She couldn't let him know, because she knew that he would plague himself about that, and in Rose's mind, it could lead him to insanity. The Doctor was a caring, compassionate man. Knowing that he had a son that would never get to know him would in fact kill him. So on that windy, cold day, Rose made up a little white lie, thankful that the Doctor didn't pick up on it.

Oh and how that day killed her. It was the last time she would ever get to see him, last time she would see that ruffled hair of his, that unmade tie and crooked suit, and that wide, heart-stopping smile. She could still remember that day with startling clarity. The shaking of her hand as she reached to touch her beloved Doctor and the wretched 

heart-ache when she couldn't. She could remember the look in his eyes when she told him that she loved him, and she could see the tears pool in his eyes as he said her name one last time. "Doctor …" The name came out as a strangled gasp, one that Rose was quite familiar with. Even after thirteen years of separation, she still felt a burning hurt every time she pictured his face, and every time she remembered the feel of his hands against her.

"He is not coming back." Mickey said walking in

"Huh?" she said looking up from her work

"The Doctor, He can't come back."

"I know it is a dream though. And All dreams Have possibilities. If someone did not dream we would get no where" She smiled at her daughters favorite saying

"The dream that is impossible."

"Mickey Smith, After traveling with the doctor. I would think that you would know not to say that any thing is impossible."

"Good Point." He said

"Rose." said Samantha running in

"Yep Sam."

"John wants to know if you have his USB Port that he is missing."

She looked Around in her pocket and there it was Most likely had his projects on it. But then she noticed it was marked Rose Tyler: Defender of the Earth on it.

"Nope, tell him to check his locker." The mess that boys locker was. She was surprised some alien or another had not moved in to it.

"I will."

"Thanks Sam."

"You're welcome." She replied as she left the room.

Mickey came back in "Willing to go capture a weevil."

"I still find it dull." she said getting up

Scarlet's POV

"How you manage to piss off Miss Pheferlie amazes me. Do you have a problem with are art teacher or something?" She asked her brother while taking a bite of salad.

"I don't mean to I just forget my assignments. And she does not like me." He Said taking a drink of pop

"Clean out your locker and get organized. I found this in my shoe this morning." She said giving him his USB port.

"I…" He said Taking it

"Please get organized I am sick of finding your stuff in my shoes and coats.

"what do we have after lunch?" Tami asked

" I have Language arts." Said John

"I have Choir."

"Same here." Said Tami

"I have choir as well." Said Dillon

"I have science." Said Ian

"I am sorry for you Ian." Said Tami Taking some salad

"Why?" He said sitting down next to Tami

"Mrs. Anderson Is in a very bad mood." Scarlet said

"Would that mood go with Caitlin's?" Said Dillon coming over and sitting down rubbing his head

"yep." The other four said

"She pissed?" he asked

"Yep."

"Oh… If it is not the loser, Memory Gallifrey. The girl whose father travels so he does not have to see his stupid ugly daughter. Did you hear she cheated to get an A+ on a test? And she bullies kids to do her work. And she Lied to the drama teacher to get her spot in the play. Her father always travels so he won't have to deal with dirt like her." Said Caitlin

When she was younger, it used to make her cry. But she had learned not to believe them. She knew who her father was and that she could not meet him. That had always been part of her prayer in the morning and night. She knew it was a dream but she still hoped.

"Shut up Caitlin Wellmon." Said John angrilly

"John you are so popular. Why do you hang out with dirt like this?

"They are not Dirt." He Fumed

"Then what are they?" she sneered

"They are my friends." He said Bravely "And if you have a problem with that why don't you crawl back to your daddy crying."

"Like a little cry baby, that you are." Sneered Tami an scarlet together along with him

"You will regret this one day. You…You Loser."

"Caitlin I might one day but you will always be a Jerk."

Caitlin stormed off at this.

"You will regret that you know." Said Ian with a smile on his face

"I know but I don't regret it." She said eating her salad and taking a bite of her soup

"What are the chances that she will make up some far fetched tale. And get you in trouble." Said Dillon

"Why?" she replied

"Because there is one mad teacher coming are way." Said Dillon

Mrs. Anderson came up to her "You are to go to the principle office, NOW!!"

She did not argue she just went. She walked into the principal's office where Mrs. Spidel and Caitlin were standing plus the principle Mrs. Williams.

"Ahh... Miss Tyler, According to Miss Wellmon. You made fun of her and spilled her lunch down the front of her, and cheated your way into the role of Juliet in the upcoming play." her eyes were caught on a folder with two words she had not wanted to see "**Bad Wolf**'

"Mrs. Williams she did nothing of the sort. Scarlet is a wonderful actress as well as singer. She is a kind person. I saw what happened and it was Miss Wellmon who came over and started harassing them. She called the all losers. And called her dirt. And if you chose to do favorite you might as well not be principle. I have watched you do this to Scarlet since the day she started school here. She is being banned from everything because you keep giving her detention for thing that she doesn't do. If anyone did anything wrong it was Miss Wellmon. The first thing she did this morning was come and beg me for the part. And she tried to bribe me for it." Snapped Mrs. Spidel

"That is not true! She is lying. She is picking favorites."

"I did nothing of the sort. I did not make fun of her. To be truthful she came over and started harassing me through my brother. She called me dirt, And made fun of me." She said calmly

"LIER!!" She screamed

"Miss Tyler. Detention for the next three weeks with Mrs. Spidel, She will decide if you are still right for the part." She spoke as if she had not heard a single word Mrs. Spidel

"Yes ma'am." She said not arguing

And she left the room, to find Dillon standing there.

"How bad was it?"

"I have detention for the next three weeks. And have a chance of losing my part." She said

"Who said I was going to take your part away. I meant what I said." Said Mrs. Spidel walking out

"But…."

"She said I got to decide. And I would never give her the part. You deserve it. I will see you two after school today."

"Yes Ma'am." She said

"So what are you going to do?" Dillon asked opening his locker

"I will deal with detention."

"Herm at this rate you won't have any extra classes."

"I already lead in all my classes. At this rate I can't wait for the year to be over. I don't like the teachers playing favorites. And the decently don't play favorites on me." She said Opening her on locker

"Scarlet you being singled out as a favorite student would surprise me." Said Tami walking over and opening her locker

"I like being smart. But I wish I was just a tad popular. It might stop the mocking a bit."

"That does not sound like the Herm I know." Said Dillon

"I know but it is annoying. It is ridicules that I get made fun of every day. I don't do anything to deserve it." She said taking her music folders out of her locker

"Scarlet!" a voice yelled and she flipped around

"Hello Miss Hunt."

"You are now back on the team." She said

"Thank you."

"Report to practice tomorrow afternoon after Choir."

"Yes Ma'am."

"I will see you then." The young woman said walking off

"What did you do?" She said turning to Dillon, Tami, Ian and John

"I did nothing." Said John

"Talk to them."Said Ian pointing to Dillon and Tami

"Not me talk to her." Dillon said Pointing to Tami

"I thought you deserved your spot back in Color Guard and Volley Ball and they agreed with me." Tami said Happily

"Thanks, you didn't have to."

"Yes I did. And I had the agreement of a teacher."  
"You deserve to do what you want Scarlet. I was hoping that you would agree to put some of your pictures at the end of the year art show." Said Mrs. Pheferlie walking down the hall

"But 1st years never get accepted in there."

"You have talent and I don't want it to go to waste."

"You should get to class before the bell rings. I will see you all later."

"See we are not the only people that think you have talent. What you draw is more than just doodles you have talent. You can turn a simple drawing into a great piece of art." Said Dillon walking beside her down the stairs

"You are a wonderful artist. Even Miss Pheferlie sees it. And the cloths you draw are amazing."

"That is what you are good at, Tami. That is your dream. I would be happy working for torchwood or being a teacher."

You would be wonderful at it though.' Said John

"Mmhm. I am not popular and I don't care to be." She said to her twin

They stepped into the class room and took their seats and the bell rung.

Rose's POV

She sat checking her email. Scarlet and John would soon be out of school. John would probably be going home and getting on his computer. Scarlet would have something or another to do at the school, Extra classes to drama, to Color Guard.

she typed up a letter_. 'Another letter_ _that I will never send, _The _Doctor will never get. He Can never ever get. He had_ _been right 'never say never ever'. Here I sit living a life day after day. Keeping a secret I can never tell him._

Her train of thought changed when her friend Samantha walked in. Samantha lost her parents in the battle of Canary Wharf. She did not speak much but got along with John and Scarlet well. The whole Tyler family liked Samantha.

"Hello Samantha. How are things going?"

"Good, According to John is here, Along with Jake Harkness of Torchwood 3."

"Thanks. Send them both in." Jack Harkness was not much different from the Jack Harkness of her world. She had first met him a couple months after she had said goodbye to the Doctor, for the last time. She had been still pregnant, And shopping. She had been shopping with her mum and Mickey. She had been looking at blankets. When she had met the Parallel world Jack Harkness, He had been under cover as a store assistant looking for an escaped pregnant alien. He got slapped by her mother after flirting with her.

"Ah… Rose."

"Hello Capitan Jack. Hello John."

"Hi Mum."

"Capitan Jack, what do I owe this surprise?"

"This we found it I wondered if you knew what it was." He said handing her a photo

"Oh, Snap. We have to get rid of it NOW!"

"What is it?"

"It holds Daleks, If that opens it will release enough Daleks to invade the earth." Said John

"What he said." She said getting up "John where is Scarlet?"

"At school she had Detention, Drama club, and Color Guard." He replied

She wrote a quick email to her daughter about where they would be and what was going on. And sent it.

Rushing out the door with Jack and John behind her running into her father.

"Sorry, Dad. Daleks, saving the earth the usual." She said hurriedly helping her father

"Daleks?" Her father asked fearfully following when Samantha same running behind her

"Miss Tyler there are Daleks here." Said Samantha Quickly

Rose mumbled" We need The Doctor."

"Rose what do we do?"

"Um… I will tell you when I have figured that out."

"Why don't we suck them back into the void? Hello I am Jenny."

"Jenny who?" asked Jack

"Just Jenny." She replied

"Wonderful idea!" rose said what Jenny had said clicking into place

"But how will we do that we all but Jack and John have traveled through the void. We will be sucked into the void." Said Pete

_I need The Doctor. I don't care how you get him here or the consequences if this keeps up both worlds will be gone._ She thought

"There are Cyber men!" Samantha Yelled

"Yeah one more thing to deal with." she mumbled.

"There is somebody with them."

"We have to get rid of them all of them. I don't need a second Canary Wharf." She said

"Ahh, Rose Tyler..." a voice said

meanwhile Scarlet's POV

She sat looking over what she had to do. This was something she normally did. She loved to do the sets as much as she loved to act. But this year it was twice as harder than usual. Caitlin Wellmon Princess of Trouble tipped over the small props for the play when she had found out that She would not get to be Juliet.

"Ahh, Scarlet so what can I have you help with today?"

"I will do anything."

"When do I have to give you up?"

"In an hour I have Color Guard. You have me tell then I fear I will be hear tomorrow for however long you need me. I am coming in early tomorrow to help miss Pheferlie."

"Okay.. so let's figure out what we have to replace and what we need that we don't have."

"Ok. So what do we need?"

"We have to replace everything Miss Wellmon destroyed in the matter of minutes."

"I fear that that is my fault."

"How do you find that that is your fault?"

"Because if I had not gotten the part none of this would have happened and I would have saved you a lot of trouble."

"No you wouldn't have, Miss Wellmon is always wreaking havoc with are productions if she does not get what she wants." She said looking over the stage

"I just hope I don't get anyone hurt because she wants me gone." She said as she looked over a shelf of props

"I hope it does not get that bad."

"I do nope not. I really hope that Dillon is ok with working with me."

"Why wouldn't he? You to get along so well and he agreed to it."

"I know but I fear that it will ruin my friendship with him because I like him."

"Oh…" she said looking aroung the shelves

"Oww." She said Cutting herself on a dagger. "Hey, that is the bloody dagger I couldn't find last year." She said putting a band aid on her cut. And putting some of the props that she had gathered noticing what the time was. "I have to go, Mrs. Spidel."

"I will see you tomorrow, Scarlet."

"Bye." She said running out

Rose's POV

She woke up to see John shaking her.

"Mum it is just a dream, there are no Daleks, no cyber men, no new Canary Wharf." Her son said with worry in his voice. "Mum what did you see?"

"Bad dream, nothing …..hopefully. Where is your sister?"

"I think she is at Color Guard right now."

"Okay!" she said standing up

AN/ Ohh fooled ya didn't I? I had a hard time deciding if I would have that happen or not. It was a hard choice. Something bad will happen. I decided to add cyber men well because my mum likes them and so do I so I put them in. Yeah I know it does not follow season 4. I will write one that does follow season 4 to some exstent. Please review!


End file.
